User talk:Brockkers
-- LordTBT Talk! 06:21, January 8, 2010 (UTC) hello Hey Brockkers, nice to meet you! I don't really know what you're talking about with the scripture verses. I don't recall putting any on my page, do have one on another wiki site but there was someone making random bible verse posts earlier. Yeah, Brocktree is awesome. Skikkles is cool too, he's probably my favorite hedgehog in the series. What are some of your other favorite chars? Bye! --Neildown60px| Semper fi 02:18, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:Name You're welcome. The unabbreviated name is Lord Trawnbull Thickstripe. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:27, January 22, 2010 (UTC) NA Oh, well yesterday when I logged in I saw "Psalm something" by you. Mabybe it was someone else. I really liked the name "Brockkers" because that was what Dotti called Brocktree. I have a few chapters that were really really funny. I think that that was one of them. Brockkers 18:20, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Question This might be wrong, but I started reading Mariel of Redwall the other day (I'm reading all of them totally out of order)and I noticed that they were making the tapsetry. Well, they were making it after Martin died right? So how does it work that he left the riddle to Matthias under the tapestry? Did he tell someone after he died to write it? I mean, how does that whole thing work. Or did they just cover up what he said on accedent. Just wondering. Oh, and some of my other favortie animals are the bats. But sadly, I think they only show up in two books. --Brockkers 18:25, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hello! Hey I like all outdoor stuff too!!:D and I'm not too fond of math either,:) Well, nice chattin' with ye! Sister Armel 01:28, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Oh, that's too bad, it's really fun! since there's snow here, it's easy to find a lot of animal tracks, and what not. YAY!!! Another Christian-homeschooler!!:D Thanks, whats your book about? haha, yes, I live in MI, where do you live? No I didn't but I guess I could tell you, it's Monica:) yeah it was nice talking to you too!:) Sister Armel 14:34, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, New Mexico doesn't have much in the way of trees, or mountains, or very many rocks. I love the snow though! We don't get any here, but we did in Colorado: SNOW DRIFTS TALLER THAN ME! And anwser to your question: Well, I'm actually writing two books. One of them I'm working on with my friends, and the other one I'm just writing. But last night I had a great idea: I thought that I might be able to channge the one I'm working on with my friends, turn the people into animals, and have it as a fan-fic. I might, I might not. Well, EULALIA! 'S DEATH ON THE WIND!--Brockkers 16:15, January 24, 2010 (UTC) You were waiting? I finally did put up the new chapter mate, check it out if you like. --Akash.B 23:44, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi all! I just wanted to let you know that I wrote a 'teaser' fan-fic. Just want to know if it's good enough to keep writing. It's called, "the quest for Martin's Sword" I hope you like it!--Brockkers 03:36, January 25, 2010 (UTC) You hate math, too? I think this will be the start of a beautiful friendship... --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 03:49, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Could you sign under the 'Friends' category on my page? --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 06:26, January 25, 2010 (UTC) 'Ello again! Hm, that stinks, WOW!!!! That high!? have you every tried to tunnel into the drifts? Oh that's neat! Do you mind me asking what they are about? That would be soooooo cool if you did that!! I was thinking of doing the same for my story, but I'm not sure if I should, Well, nice talkin' to ye!!:) Sister Armel 17:35, January 25, 2010 (UTC) I did! Hi sister Armel. Yeah, I've tried to tunnel into the drifts: I doesn't work unless the snow has melted, and then hardened a little bit. I did put up my story up as a fan-fic! The Redwall version is called "the quest for martin's sword" and the People version (which isn't up on here) is called "the quest of the clementine diamond". The one that's up is only a teaser: I want to see if anyone likes it. And the one that I hope to get published is called "Another Story". It's about these two girls who go to their Grandmother's for the summer, and they think it's going to be really boring, but it's not. Every night Grandmother tells them a story from her diary(which is really cool) and every night in their dreams, they sort of continue the story with them in it. So yeah. I think that great writers come from great readers. I've been reading since I was 2 years old (I know it sounds ridiculus, but it's true). I've ALWAYS loved to read... hard books... on purpose. Anyway, if you want to, you can read "the quest for martin's sword". I'm still waiting a little while before I start chapter one, but I already know exactly where I'm going. I'll talk to you later, --Brockkers 19:24, January 25, 2010 (UTC) I wish the drifts here would get that big, but it sounded like it was a lot of fun though!! yeah I seen that!! I LOVE it!! you need to write more, like right NOW,:) Ooooooo!! That sounds like it's gonna be an awesome book!!!! Make sure ye tell me when it's published 'cause I wanna read it! WOW!! since you were two years old? Cool! Talk to ye later! Sister Armel REDWAAAALL!!!! 19:28, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Haha, I like yore sig!:) Sister Armel REDWAAAALL!!!! 20:47, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Update I've updated my Fan Fic, "Revenge of a Warrior" wasn't sure if you wanted to be updated or not, but just thought I'd let ye know!:) Sister Armel REDWAAAALL!!!! 20:59, January 26, 2010 (UTC) thanks! I LLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE archery!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! its SOOOOOOOOO cool!!!! i also really like being outside, animals, reading(duh), running, swimming, some sorts of rock climbing and i m writing two books i want to publsih. 'cept i'm a definite tomboy though. otherwise we're pretty similar. WELCOME to redwall wiki! ahoy!-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 17:03, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi Well I'd rather have one purely good ferret and one outcast ferret than one purely good mouse and an outcast mouse. I simply wasn't thinging straight when I posted that comment. That makes perfect sence : ) --Snowy Longname I'm actually a mouse! 03:52, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Heyo! Hey, Brockkers! I luff hares too! I also like archery, and bewail the fact that I can't do it as a sport. (where I live, the only sports are soccer and basketball. *sigh*) Heh, wish I was homeschooled. BTW, you said that you like DAB. Are you a member of the actual site? (it came before the books, actually) Do you do any roleplaying? Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 18:55, January 30, 2010 (UTC) yeah i own a wood shortish bow with three arrows and three spear arrow things. and a toy crossbow but that doesnt count. yeah grath should've gotten the pearls. i guess inbar was cool but i just got so annoyed that the AWESOME character fell in love and didnt go to redwall. what kind of equipment do you have?-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 12:43, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Ooh, coolness! Do you draw? I don't really like Inbar for the same reason as Segalia. :) Roleplaying is when you create a character, and write what they do, then other peeps write what their characters do, and so on, if you get what I mean. DAB is a Roleplay website. Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 16:42, January 31, 2010 (UTC) lol, who said i'm nice?! XD anyway, life was gettin' dull so i had to spice it up a bit. see ya around, mate! Windflin Wildbrush Evil foxmaid on the loose! 18:48, January 31, 2010 (UTC) i'd like to try one of those kinds of bows. and see how good i'd do. i think i might try something like that this summer. i really want to try a real longbow. so a 30 pound draw? wow, i wonder how much mine is. i wonder how much my saxophone weighs. i can carry my 70 pound sis but...i'd like to try one of those. how often do you shoot? i can only shoot on vacations because of where i live. well happy shooting-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 14:01, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Brockers, since you do archery, and I've been wondering this for a long time, are quivers firm? What are they usually made out of? Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 12:33, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Update On "Revenge of a Warrior" Sister Armel REDWAL!!! 19:09, February 2, 2010 (UTC) i really want to try a real range. i usually just shoot at a tree. i generally pull back with my right arm but sometimes i try with my left. its not quite as good though. Yore lucky that you get to do archery so much. I'd like to be able to do a lot and get really strong and accurate with a bow. well ttyl-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 18:32, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Update On "Revenge of a Warrior" Sister Armel REDWAL!!! 20:27, February 3, 2010 (UTC) well, yes i guess it could be bad for my arrows, but i try and make sure its softer wood. there's no hunting store nearby where i could get a target. i could try and make one, but sometimes its just easiest to use a tree. i dont know if we'll be going around Colorado Springs any time soon but I'll remember. once in a story i wrote i was describing this room with a sort of arena and these two ranges(one target one dummy) and this awesome weaponry room. i made myself jealous just by talking about it. If i shouldnt use a tree, what do you suggest i use? once i tried to use a box but it wasnt high enough up. that's why i like trees-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 14:04, February 4, 2010 (UTC) wot about leaf piles(tall ones)?-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 18:12, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm, thought so. well i'll see what i can do-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 12:04, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Vents Hi everyone! I added a 'vent' section on my user page. It's only for the books though (unless you really are mad about something) I hope you enjoy it! Update I'm up to the battle in Salamandastron's Fate! Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! Hey Brockkers! I did make Laria Wavedeep up, I just liked the sound of it really. Anyway, no, I haven't watched 'Planet Earth', but I would like to see it! It would be cool if you were a camera person and see it live 'cause yore filming it!(Even though I don't what its about, but I think its nature, right?)Thanks for checking out me fan fics, and see ya around mate! Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! And also in my fan fic, Salamandastron's Fate, would you be so kind to tell me what spelling mistakes I have? And I also live in Australia where the spellings a bit different eg. American spelling-favorite Australian spelling-favourite American spelling-color Australian spelling-colour etc. See what I mean? So please tell me and I'll fix 'em up! Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! Taylor Swift! WOOHOO!! Another TS lover!!! Oh cool!! I like that one too!! I like 'The Best Day' also! talk to ye later!Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 14:11, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Update Another update on "Revenge of a Warrior"Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 01:30, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Hello Brockkers! I updated "Revenge of a Warrior" Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 18:56, February 9, 2010 (UTC) 'ello Brokkers! I'm on shout box, if ye wanted to chat, Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 02:17, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Shout box is a thing where you can talk with other users, If you look up to the upper left corner of the screen it will have your users name, home, talk, watchlist and then after that it will have 'More' click on that, then click 'Manage widgets' and then there will be a box like thing at the top of the screen and scroll across til you find 'shout box' click on that and then it should appear on the left side of the screen, Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 16:10, February 10, 2010 (UTC) It's alright I didn't know about it either until just bout a month or two ago,:) anyways, when you get the shout box up there will be a little white rectangular thing at the bottom of the shout box and you click it and then type in what you want to say then click 'send' or press the 'Enter' button, and there ye go!:) Gulo the Savage was in 'Rakkety Tam' an' yore welcome!Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 20:14, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:Drawing 'Ello Brockkers! Yes I can do the picture for ye, did you want it in color? I can do it in color if you wanted, yeah talk to ya later!Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 17:27, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Salamandastron's Fate. Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! Update Update on Redwall's Taggerung. Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! It should be in a couple days, say Monday or Tuesday, maybe earlier, I'm still working on a sculpture for Fainnen so after I'm done with that I'll start on your pic,:) talk to you later!Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 16:00, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Salamandastron's Fate. Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! I finished ^! Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! The problem is that whenever I try to upload a cooler avatar the thing says that the file name is too big. Umrag the Destroyer 13:56, February 15, 2010 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer ok I'm starting yore picture now and should get it to you by say Wednesday, or Thursday,Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 20:56, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Fan fic On Salamandastron's Fate, you said 'Are you going to write another one?' D'you mean a sequel or another fan fic? Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! Outcast The only real reason it's my least favorite, I still like it, is because I don't think Veil was really explained enough. He's willing kill Bryony and then two hours later, with no interaction between the two and no thoughts of Veil's showing doubt and regret he's willing to sacrifice himself for her. I just don't get it. I do get that, while a week and a half off school for snow days is fun, it also is very, very cold. Brrr. ;) Also, what do you think of my ideas for a voice cast. It's not for one specific movie, but just characters.--T W 16:30, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:TSQ Don't have the book. I have the advance, which I reviewed last summer. -- LordTBT Talk! 16:37, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Movie I think it depends on who's making the movie. Personally, I'd like ot see Peter Jackson do it. I know what Brian says about this, but the series is fairly similar to The Lord of the Rings, so I think they should be done by the same people to get the most success possible. I just noticed I forgot to put the guy that plays Peter Petrelli from Heroes down as Martin. I think that Martin's voice would make sense to change from MtW to Mossflower to show not just age, but how the ending shocked him into a no nonsense manner until he met Gonff.-- Your friend, TW FanFic Character Yep, that's fine with me.--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 20:08, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Preview Hey, have you seen the mid week preview yet? If you haven't, check it out! --Akash.B 21:09, February 18, 2010 (UTC) It's Finished!! Here you go it's finally finished!:) Hope you like it! it's the first one I've done in color so it didn't turn out quite the way I wanted it to, but I guess it's alright, I can redo it if it's not the way you wanted it though, Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 15:07, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Yore welcome!:) I had fun doing her:)Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 03:04, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Update On "Revenge of a Warrior"Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 21:39, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Redwall Hi Brockkers! Redwall was the first book I read, too! Julian was an ancestor of Sandingomm and Gingivere. I wonder how many generations of cats inherited the farm before Julian? Anyway, Redwall is one of my favorite books too. Matthias was a fun hero because he started out as "a bumbling novice". I'll talk to you later! Hello Brockkers! Yeah I have noticed that funny isn't it? talk to you later!Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 02:49, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Update Hey Brockkers, I've added the preview. Check it out. --Akash.B 19:57, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Sequel Er, I don't know if I should do a sequel. I'm going to finish writing Redwall's Taggerung first, so you'll just have to wait. I'll post a poll on my user page. Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! Update Hey Brockkers, CH.7 is up now. Make sure you don't check out 'My Home' tab because people's comments might spoil the surprise for you. Pacabelle's Canon is a favorite of mine as well. My sister learned how tom play it on the piano and my cousin wants her to play it for her at her wedding. --Lord Bluestripe Over and out!> 03:13, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Update Forbidden Tales - Ch.8 is up! --Akash.B 01:40, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ungate trunn does not like you very much!Lorgo galedeep 20:06, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Beware Ungatt Trunn the Earthshaker... Well, Brokkers, if that is your real name, I have no time for such "Books" that you speak of besides, if there was a book about this, it would be called Ungatt Trunn and not Lord Brocktree. Salamungattrunn is mine. It is no longer the stomping grounds for you great lumbering badgers, it is now the Place of Wildcats. As I'm sure you already know, I have Stiffener Medick, the Amazing Boxing Hare on my side as War general, and none can stand against his amazing war tactics. I am the Ruler of the World, and ever shall be. I am Ungatt Trunn the Fearsome Beast, and these are my days!!! --Ungatt Trunn You are one of the inferior species, but I must deliver this message to you. 17:30, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Trunn is goin' DOWN!!!! WHOOHOO!!!!! Yeah! Trunn is goin' down!! YAY FER WOODLANDERS!!!!!!Sister Armel Ah'm Goin' Into A Full Blown Bloodwrath So Ye Better Watch Out!!!!!!! 20:12, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ^^^^^^^^^^^^ lol, you two are hilarious sometimes! Yer off the edge 'o the map, mate! [[User Talk:Windflin Wildbrush|'Here there be mosters!']] 20:16, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Ungatt Trunn The Lord of Salmungattrunn took a good sip from a goblet fashioned from Lord Stonepaw's skull. He turned to his War general. "Oh, Stiffener, when will they realise that they do not stand a chance against me and my horde? You there, Brokkers or wotever, you in wot army? I have the upper hand here, and you cannot triumph! The Power of Numbers and Experience are far more powerful then the power of one with, wot is it, Blooddeath, ye call it? Well, fight if ye may, but I just so happened to have a badger with the Bloodkill on my side: Are you familiar with Lord Brang Forgefire? Well, I'll just say, not to spoil the surprise, but he and Lady Cregga the Blind are making me a weapon. This weapon will cause widespread peril among you and your woodlander friends, and there is nothing you can do about it. Enjoy your day, now!" Trunn flipped his paw out to one side, and the Amazing Boxing Hare slapped it, laughing as he poured himself some more wine. --Ungatt Trunn You are one of the inferior species, but I must deliver this message to you. 00:16, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Ahem. I notice Ungatt Trunn is speaking of a battle. If there is such a one, I will gladly help you smite the over-grown kitten. Although, I'm not sure if you're allowed to have battles even on the talkpages : /. If not, there's always Bluestripe The Wild's Redwall Wars Wiki for stuff like that. --Neildown60px| Semper fi 01:21, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I AM SO HONORED!!! Brockkers, you are just THE MOST AMAZING writer! I can't wait to read what you publish in the future. Your life sounds so exciting and awesome, I wish I had dreams like yours *sigh*. I love every single one of your dreams, I'm just not as awesome, amazing, or cool as you to do ALL those things, though like I'm sure you'll be able to do. I guess not EVERYONE can be the coolest/most amazing/awesome as you, but I aspire to be like you some day, because you're my hero. 04:23, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Your admirer, and BIGGEST FAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, Cutie Girl (my nickname) lol Hi all, just to let you know, the above ^ comment was posted by my sister who was trying to make me gag. She absoballylutely does not feel that way at all about me. --Brockkers the Fearless 04:30, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Ungatt Trunn The Lord of Salamungattrunn looked lazily at the letter that the Badger Lard sent him. He spoke as an enslaved shrewlad wrote it down on paper for him. "Btokkers, wot reason have I for battle when I can live off of the fruit of Mount Salamungattrunn with s million blue vermin to keep me company. You can shoot your foolish insults at me, and try to humiliate me into coming out and fighting. I have seen it all before, and I am used to insults from the inferiors. You do not fool me, and you cannot fool US." He then went over to the shrew, thanked him, and took off his bonds. "You are free to do as you please." The Shrewlad looked up at him in tearful delight. "Now, from the letters we've gotten and you've written for me, who do you think has more power, Myself, or that dithering Badger?" The shrew thought for a moment, and then whispered something in Unagtt's furry ear. "Oh ho, of course. You can have the best of the best vittles, and sit with me at meals, and have your very own Dormitory. Now, my question?" The Lad's only answer was to hug the wildcat's boot. --Ungatt Trunn You are one of the inferior species, but I must deliver this message to you. 06:16, March 12, 2010 (UTC) P.S. How do we completely switch to Redwall Wars wiki? Aren;t our bloody accounts good for over there, too? @ Ungatt's question: You join up and paste whatever you need to copy onto a page on there from here. --Neildown60px| Semper fi 12:53, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Chamomile Ok, after you have made the tea and let it steep, then put it into a cup or mug and get a wash cloth, dip the washcloth into the tea and then put it on the wound and hold for a few seconds, then repeat. the chamomile is used to heal the wound faster and to keep it from getting infected, so use it at least 2 times a day for say 'bout 2 or 3 days, hope that helps her!Sister Armel Ah'm Goin' Into A Full Blown Bloodwrath So Ye Better Watch Out!!!!!!! 22:08, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Not sure if I should say this but... Hey Brockkers! I know you are one of my good friends on this wiki, but Ungatt Trunn wanted me to join his horde. I did, but now I'm not so sure if I made the right decision. Ungatt Trunn is also my friend, so I don't want to be doing battle with you or Ungatt Trunn. I think I might resign from his horde and not interfere with yore battles. Please don't make me yore enemy, but I don't want to fight with either of you! Please forgive me Brock. Your friend, Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! Hmph hiya! I'll join you're side if you stop calling me a squiggle. please reply.20:34, March 14, 2010 (UTC) yeah yeah like you did not call me treerose and cendaline.Lorgo galedeep 20:50, March 14, 2010 (UTC) gggggrrrrrrrrrr you better stop and let me in there or or .Lorgo galedeep 21:11, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ok ok stop pulling pranks and calling me names and dis reagarding me ALRIGHT!Lorgo galedeep 21:22, March 14, 2010 (UTC) nope no battles fer me alright just a planner . The War I have so far kept out o' the war between yew and Lord Ungatt Trunn, but Lord Trunn 'as offered me th' position of Captain in 'is horde an' th' command o' a vessel an' crew, along with a large share o' booty. I am inclined to accept 'is offer but fis' I wanted t' see what yew have to offer me. Can yew beat th' promise of power, wealth, and plenty? Waiting for yore answer, --Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 17:08, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Update Hey Brockkers, you didnt check out the update yesterday. I think you'll like the new chapter. --Akash.B 22:26, March 15, 2010 (UTC) hey i'm on the shout box join me Lorgo galedeep 00:41, March 17, 2010 (UTC) i I know wot lol means I did'nt know why YOU WERE LAUGHING!Lorgo galedeep 22:07, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Hello I have decided to join you instead of Ungatt on conscience. I remain yore humble and obedient servant, --Rorc Ee aye ee! 02:50, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Stiffener Medick, War General of Salmandastron Brockers, there is so much you do not understand! Our government is set up justly. Trunn is the President, I am the senate, and the Warboard are the judges. Nothing that Ungatt propses is law until Thyme and I approve of it. He is no tyrant, and he is also no fool. His world consists of the past, present and future of Mossflower Country, and he brings in the strongest characters of all time. Lady Amber and Skipper are the dynamic duo of Mossflower, and they have amazing experience in the art of battle. Brigadier Thyme was the greatest general in the history of the Long Patrol. Veeku the crow was a leader who was loyal, obedient but also very wise and strong. Cregga Roseyes, now blind, and her accomplice Brang Forgefire are the two most experienced fighters and leaders in the history of Salamandastron! Tramun Clogg, the captain of a ship and the leader of Trunn's fleet with his new boat, the Seascorpion. Axtel Sturnclaw, the strongest Mole in the history of the species. Asmodeous Poisonteeth, the adder whose venom will kill you within seconds. Tugga Bruster, Log-a-log of all northern shrews, and a fiercer fighter than you or myself. Finnbar Galedeep, the amazing seadog who has "wrung more water out o' me whiskers than you've sailed on!" Zaran the Black, whose lust for vengeance brought about the destruction of a whole community of birds. Riggu Felis, the wildcat who ruled all of Green isle, and his accomplice Wielmark Scaut. Verdauga Greeneyes, Trunn's brother who ventured with his horde and became ruler of Mossflower wood. Foremole Dinny, the best use of a sling in all of the land. Rukky Garge the amazing healer and "Fixer." Sister Snowdrop, whose knowledge and wisdom led to the saving of Redwall Abbey. King Mortspear, Trunn's Father, who ruled all the Highlands of the North. Gurgan Spearback, the Hedgehog who traveled as a battlepig on the river system of Mossflower. None can match these fighters and wise ones, you cannot even disagree, for 'twould be folly? And, do not forget me. I am the amazing boxing hare. I have lived at Salmandastron all my life, training to become the best. I have achieved this goal. No Sling or bow or sword or knife or spear or lance can stand against me, I have been training and fighting since before Stonepaw considered having children! I am the best boxer in the land, and I am now unstoppable. Trunn will not face you, you say> Well, that is because he does not need to fight you to prove anything. He is Lord of Salamandastron, and his reign will never end. Therefore, I challenge you to a fight, one on one. No weapons. I have become so strong that nobeast can face me, and none understand that except the one I call Master. Your revolt means nothing. You will die, badger, if you come within a league of Me. I am the amazing boxing hare, and I am the most powerful fighter in the World! Sitffener Medick has Spoken I say, don't forget ol' Blue! If anyone should be made a general, it should be nobeast, cause we're all equal, remember? Tell that Stiffner chap no! Wot! --Lord Bluestripe Beware the Bloodwrath 03:17, March 20, 2010 (UTC) My computer won't let me go to Stiffner's page. Tell that great buffoon of a hare traitor that I'll knock his bally bonce off! --Lord Bluestripe Beware the Bloodwrath 03:21, March 20, 2010 (UTC) How Dare You! Stiffener Medick came to me, punching down doors and telling me that you said I didn't care about him! First of all, YOU DON'T EVEN BLOODY KNOW ME!!!!! How do you know how I treat him?! Medick is my friend, yah, ya heard me, FRIEND, so stop talking to him like that! You've already turned all of my friends against me, do you need to criticise me so harshly?! I am not cruel, I am not heartless, I just want to live here peacefully without bother from others. I have assembled, well, my best friends, because, Brockkers, the life of a roaming conqueror... well, it is nice, you get to see a lot, but I didn't have people I could trust with my life, aside from Fragorl, who abandoned me, and Groddil, who tried to kill me. Now, I want you to STOP!!!!! And I propose a treaty, that I hope you respond to with good will. I propose that we live... in harmony at Salamandastron. I just need a place to stay, and since Verdauga's ould castle is gone and the Highlands taken over by my cousin, I have no where to go. I will let all of the Blue Horde go free, but the Warboard and General will stay. Now... what say you? And do not dare mock me with a smart answer like you did to Stif and like you've been doing to me. Do you hear me, badger? Now what say you?!!!! --Sincerely, Ungatt Trunn I am Ungatt Trunn the Fearsome Beast, and these are my days!!! 05:23, March 20, 2010 (UTC)